Sentimentos
by Carol Freitas
Summary: Os sentimentos do Hitsugaya em relação a Hinamori. fic curtinha!


**Essa é a minha primeira fic de bleach...**

**E sou mais acostumada com Inuyasha! **

**xDD**

**Mais eu assisti bleach e, amei! o/**

**E eu estou apaixonada momentaneamente (ou não) pelo casal: Hitsugaya e Hinamori! **

**PERFEITOSS!**

**Não me matem!**

**Eu sou apenas uma criança feliz!**

**o/**

**P.s- todo mundo já deve ter ouvido essa musica! Ela é linda! E eu acho a cara do casal!**

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ele estava ali novamente. Ao lado dela. Se culpando por não tela protegido.

Agora ela estava ali, numa cama de hospital, respirando por aparelhos.

E ele não pôde fazer nada.

Ele chegara atrasado.

**Pra quê falar?**

**Se você não quer me ouvir.**

**Fugir agora não resolve nada.**

Olhou para o rosto pálido da menina.

Soltou um sorriso seco.

Pensamentos vieram à tona.

_- Shiro-chan!_

_- Não me chame assim!_

_- Shiro-chan! Eu estou tão feliz! Vou entrar no timo do capitão Aizen!_

Suspirou.

Porque mesmo que tinha virado um shinigami?

Ah sim. Havia ficado com ciúmes.

Na época não sabia o porquê do sentimento. Mais agora, tudo estava tão claro. Faltava apenas ela perceber.

- Ah Hinamori, se você soubesse!

**Mas não vou chorar.**

**Se você quiser partir.**

**Às vezes a distância ajuda.**

Ele a amava.

Ele sabia.

Ela não.

Quando ela o abraçava ele a apertava forte em seus braços, sentia uma sensação inexplicável. Se recriminava por isso, pois ao olha-la, ele percebia um olhar de carinho, não um carinho amoroso, e sim um carinho de irmão.

- Hinamori, porque você tinha que amar um traidor? Será que você não percebe...

**E essa tempestade um dia vai acabar.**

**Só quero te lembrar, de quando a gente andava nas estrelas.**

**Nas horas lindas que passamos juntos.**

Tocou no rosto da menina com as pontas dos dedos, passou pelas bochechas, seguindo pelo nariz, parando nos lábios.

Aproximou-se dela.

Podia sentir a respiração regulada dela em seu rosto. Seus lábios estavam tão próximos que ele quase podia sentir o gosto deles.

E num lapso de razão que lhe restava, ele se afastou.

Melhor não fazer coisa que vá se arrepender depois.

Mais ele não ia se arrepender...

Ela sim.

Lembrou-se de quando eram crianças, ele falava para ela parar de visitá-lo nas horas vagas. Ela nunca parava. Ele sabia que no fundo estava apenas tentando proteger a si mesmo. Mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu.

Ele a amava.

Tornou-se capitão por causa dela. Queria protegê-la com a vida!

- Porque o Aizen, Hinamori? Porque não...eu?

Lagrimas há muito tempo esquecidas vieram junto com emoções.

Mais ele não podia chorar, ele era um capitão, não podia fraquejar. Não podia falhar.

**A gente só queria amar e amar.**

**E hoje eu tenho certeza, a nossa historia não termina agora.**

**Pois essa tempestade um dia vai, acabar.**

Virou o rosto.

- Você não me vê como homem não é Hinamori? Você nunca me viu...

Ela sempre falava do Aizen para ele. Aquilo de certa forma o irritava profundamente.

Quando se tornou capitão, todos o chamavam de menino prodígio. Ele não precisava ser reconhecido por aquelas pessoas.

Apenas por ela.

- Eu fiz tudo por você Hinamori...

Beijou as costas da mão da menina.

- Eu sempre tratei você diferente... Você nunca percebeu?

Tudo o que ele fazia era por ela. Havia se fortalecido em função dela.

Queria que ela se orgulhasse dele. Queria ser reconhecido.

Mais ela nunca lhe dera chance. Aizen estava sempre a sua frente.

**Quando a chuva passar. Quando o tempo abrir.**

**Abra a janela e veja eu sou o sol**

**Eu sou céu e mar. **

**Eu sou seu e fim.**

- Eu sempre te amei... Momo. Apenas não queria admitir para mim mesmo. Talvez eu tenha te perdido por mero orgulho. Não... A verdade é que eu nunca te tive.

Apertou mais a mão dela.

- Porque você não entende? Eu nunca iria te deixar... Nunca...

Rolou os dedos entre os ombros desnudos da menina.

Deu um sorriso triste...

- Você nunca vai ser minha não é mesmo?

Silencio

- Eu nunca vou ser nada mais do que um irmão para você?

A essa altura as lagrimas rolavam livremente no rosto.

Os belos olhos verdes estavam tristes e opacos.

O quarto estava num silencio mórbido.

- Eu... Eu não falharei de novo Momo. Vou te proteger...

Os dedos dançavam no pescoço alvo da menina, indo para o queixo.

- Nunca mais falharei com você...

Estavam agora sobre os lábios, tocando-os levemente.

- Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim Momo... Se eu te perder, não sei o que eu faria. Preferia morrer a viver num mundo sem você.

Aproximou-se dela.

- Mesmo que você não seja minha... Eu sou seu. Sempre serei.

E a beijou.

**E o meu amor...**

**É imensidão.**

- Eu te amo.

Sussurrou para o vento.

- Eu também.

_Fim...(?)_

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Pequeno demais... 5 paginas so! ;x**

**T.T**

**Era pra ser pequenininho mesmo!**

**Hehehe...**

**Gente! Vamo combinar! Esse casal é perfeito demais! Putz!**

**Eu amo eles! Eles são tão meigos juntos!**

**Reviews viu glr!**

**Bjnhos...**


End file.
